¿un Quincy?
by hadilu-chan
Summary: ¿Qué hace un puntito naranja gritando incoherencias y una gran espada atrás de un puntito negro que corre por su vida alrededor de un campo de tiro de arco? lo que es un mal entendiddo y escuchar conversaciones a medias.Ichigo-Orihime-Uryu one-shot


**¿UN QUINCI?**

**ACLARACIONES**

Bleach y sus personajes no son míos son de Tite Kubo, TT_TT

(_H bla, bla_) mis intromisiones…digo comentarios

**-bla, bla, bla** diálogos

_**-"bla, bla" **_pensamientos

-_bla, bla_ flash back

**************** Inicio de capitulo

_Ahoooo ahooo… _Cambio de escena

Texto común: Narración

En este mundo de constantes cambios existen preguntas, tal vez más de las que nos gustaría y solo unas pocas tienen respuesta como

¿Qué tiene el rey en la panza? ¿Por qué existen mentes retorcidas, las matemáticas, la tarea, que es el ciclopentanofenantreno, quien mato a Colosio, cuando se celebra el día de la tierra, como rayos creen que mediré la velocidad de un tsunami para saber en cuanto tiempo tengo para correr antes de que llegue a la playa en la que estoy _(H.- creo que llegaría antes de que pueda si quiera terminar de leer la pregunta) _De que manera se controlan los genes cromosómicos para que regulen la individualidad bioquímica de un organismo, por que la gente se inscribe en olimpiadas de ciencias de la tierra cuando las preguntas ni siquiera están bien copiadas de otras olimpiadas_(H.- esa si me la se, es porque dan tacos gratis ^.^) _? y la más intrigante de todas ¿Qué hace un puntito naranja gritando incoherencias y una gran espada atrás de un puntito negro que corre por su vida alrededor de un campo de tiro de arco? Pero de lo que estamos seguros es que algún día se resolverán, aunque en ocasiones es mejor permanecer en la ignorancia y lo demostraremos respondiendo la ultima pregunta pero para esto tenemos que regresar al tiempo en que todos éramos felices y comíamos perdices e Ichigo paseaba camino al parque cuando…

Le pareció ver a su preciosa Orihime pasar corriendo mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas cosa que no le gusto mucho y ya se encontraba pensando en las 101 forman de cómo descuartizar a la infeliz persona que se atrevió a hacer llorar a su hime, así que decidió ir tras ella para averiguar cual era el motivo de la aflicción de su novia _(H.- no os confundáis esto no es IchiHime…bueno solo un poco pero ya verán que viene después muajaja) _y en el momento menos oportuno un hollow que aparece haciendo que pierda de vista a la muchacha, así que empezó a buscarla por el parque y al pasar detrás de los columpios escucho una conversación un poco inquietante.

**-Uryu es cierto lo que digo, pero si fue solo una vez—**decía Orihime entre sollozos.

**-Entonces yo tomare la responsabilidad, tú tranquila—**respondió el Quincy.

**-¿Pero, Ichigo…es que el es…?**

**-¿Por eso lloras?—**Orihime asintió con la cabeza—**Pues no creo que el se quiera hacer cargo de algo que…**

Esto ya no lo entendió nuestro shinigami sustituto, el era el causante del llanto, claro que era despistado, pero nunca de los nunca irresponsable, pero ¿de que demonios estaban hablando, que había hecho el para provocarle semejante reacción a la pelinaranja? Aun que lo más sensato y correcto era preguntarles directamente decidió seguir escuchando a escondidas la extraña conversación.

**-Tienes razón—**contesto Orihime

**-En ese caso deja de llorar y sonríe—**le animo.

**-Gracias Uryu-kun, no se que aria sin ti—**le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Ichigo sintió como le hervía la sangre, que acaso no lo conocía y por que estaba abrazando a Ishida tan confianzudamente.

_**-"Respira Ichigo, tranquilo que Ishida es solo un buen amigo, además es gay"—**_se dijo Ichigo a si mismo para tranquilizarse, pero el pobre no sabia lo equivocado que estaba acerca de las preferencias del moreno.

**-Así que…cuanto tienes de embarazo**—pregunto curioso Uryu.

**-Amm, no lo se exactamente...**

Esto si que no se lo esperaba, esas eran palabras mayores, incluso en un momento creyó escuchar mal, así que empezó a reflexionar

_**-"Bueno esa es una explicación a su raro comportamiento, no espera ella siempre ha sido así, pero cuando pudo suceder eso, ¡cielos, sabia que no debimos haber ido a la fiesta de Matsumoto!"—**_pensó Ichigo mientras se daba una palmada en la frente_**—"Aunque no recuerdo mucho"**_

_-FLASH BACK-_

_En algún cuarto de la casa de la teniente Matsumoto se encontraba Ichigo con poca ropa, mejor dicho con las medias de Orihime hechas tiritas y puestas como falda hawaiiana, despertándose con una resaca que hacía sentir mal hasta al demonio que llevaba dentro y Orihime abrazada a su lada solo con su ropa interior._

_-END FLASH BACK-_

**-¡Demonios, ¿pero porque no me dijo nada, que acaso me cree un maldito irresponsable? Pero le demostrare lo responsable que soy!—**Grito Ichigo, cosa que los otros dos escucharon y palidecieron al instante.

**-¡Orihime!—**Grito Ichigo parándose enfrente.

**-Etto, etto, yo, yo…—**tartamudeo ella.

**-¿Es cierto que estas embarazada?**

**-Ichigo.**

**-Responde.**

**-Si**

**-Pero yo me are cargo Kurosaki—**dijo Uryu.

**-No Ishida, gracias por lo que tratabas de hacer, pero yo soy el novio y el responsable de esto.**

**-Ichigo yo…-**trato de decir Uryu antes de ser interrumpido.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Orihime?—**pregunto con cara de perrito pateado—**seré distraído, algo lento, incluso estupido en ocasiones, pero no irresponsable, yo me are cargo del bebe.**

**-Lo que trato de decir es…**

**-Gracias Uryu, si me permites necesito hablar con mi novia **–le interrumpió—**y yo que pensé que tus extrañas comidas te habían indigestado.**

_Ahooo, ahooo_

No les tomo mucho tiempo hacerse a la idea de ser padres, sobre todo a Ichigo que se sentía tan feliz con la noticia que no le importo estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo para darle un futuro a su próximo bebe, era cierto que Orihime estaba en cinta, pero lo que no sabían era que él no era el padre sino el Quincy Uryu Ishida, pues en la dichosa fiesta no había pasado nada de nada y mucho menos hubo poder o persona de este mundo ni de otro que pudiera decirle al "supuesto padre" que el bebe no era suyo.

Pero el día del nacimiento…

Ichigo se paseaba intranquilo como gato enjaulado de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, mordiéndose las uñas, incluso empezó a morder la uñas de Uryu que aunque no lo pareciera estaba igual o más nervioso.

**-Supongo que el bebe tendrá el cabello naranja—**decía Ichigo mientras escupía pedacitos de la uña de Uryu.

**-Tal vez—**respondió el otro mientras se llevaba la mano libre a la boca_**-"espero con todo mi corazón que así sea"**_—pensó

.

Momentos después cuando al fin pudieron pasar a ver al bebe y a Orihime Ichigo y todos sus amigos, se sorprendieron al ver a un pequeño niño con el cabello negro, tan negro como la noche ya que suponían que tendría el cabello naranja como sus dos padres.

**-Mira Tatsuki, tiene el cabello como mi hermano, jeje mira lo que son los genes recesivos jeje—**se escuso la pelinaranja.

_Ahooooo, ahoooo_

Por supuesto que ese día surgieron muchas dudas más y con el tiempo se darían más, pues el pequeño Grecia rápidamente y se parecía cada vez más al Quincy tanto en carácter como en su apariencia escuálida a pasar de los constantes intentos de Ichigo porque se interesara en los deportes o alguna actividad física que no fuera el tiro de arco o pasar tiempo con Uryu, puesto que creía que era "rarito" lo consideraba una mala influencia para su retoño, pero no le podía decir no a su querida ahora Esposa que insistía que Uryu era una persona inteligente y buena influencia.

El tiempo pasó y cuando el niño cumplió 10 años a Ichigo se le ocurrió enseñarle como manejar el reiatsu para que el niño se defendiera de los hollow que constantemente lo atacaban por su alto nivel espiritual.

Así que este paresia un día normal, los pájaros cantan los hollows atacan pero hoy no era un día normal, ese día era la competencia de tiro de arco del pequeño retoño, se preparo todos lo observaban su familia, sus amigos, incluso estaban los extraños amigos de sus padres que nunca crecían con todo y sus anticuadas vestimentas y eso significaba que también estaría la niña de cabello rosa Yashiru y el que creía ser su imponente padre kenpachi Zaraki, se puso más nervioso _(H.- pobre niño, así hasta las piedras se ponen nerviosas, y si le gusta Yashiru) _ y para colmo de males la flecha que había escogido estaba rota.

_**-"¿Cielos que voy a hacer ahora? Cierto el tío Uryu me enseño a hacer flechas con mi reiatsu, pero nunca me salieron, por favor Kami-sama que me salga bien la flecha"**_—pensó el pequeño.

Sus oraciones fueron contestadas, formo una perfecta flecha que al ser lanzada partió exactamente por la mitad el tiro al blanco, el pequeño salto de la alegría al ver que izo un tiro perfecto.

**-¡Oka-san, Otto-san vieron fue un tiro perfecto!—**gritaba con alegría el pequeño.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a todos los presentes más confundidos y sorprendidos y para que mencionar la reacción de Ichigo que no entendía que pasaba.

**-¿Kenpachi-chan por que Uryu-chan no corre?—**pregunto inocente Yashiru.

**-¿Por qué deberla correr?**

**-Porque cuando Ichigo se de cuenta que el papa es Uryu lo va a querer matar.**

**-Buen punto.**

**-¡ISHIDA TE VOY A MATAR!—**grito Ichigo al la vez que se convertía en shinigami y blandía su zampakuto.

Y así es como ante la mirada de los aterrados espectadores y un pequeño confundido al borde del llanto Ichigo Kurosaki un shinigami sustituto y carnudo perseguía a Uryu Ishida un Quincy que resulto no ser gay.

**-Creo que tendremos que borrar la memoria de muchas personas ¿verdad Oírme-chan?—**pregunto con una sonrisa Yashiru que apareció en el hombro de la angustiada madre.

Hola, Gracias por leer este es un fic que tenia pensado desde hacia casi un año, pero la flojera y tareas habían impedido que lo escribiera como es, sin olvidar a la loca de mi ma´ la ero-sanin que me ayudo a terminarlo antes de los exámenes, Gracias por sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias y si se me escapo algo me avisan ^_^


End file.
